


Turning the Tables

by NihilismPastry



Series: Commissions [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Bondage, Breeding Kink, F/M, Light Fem! Dom, Reader is described
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: A day out results in some fun teasing.





	Turning the Tables

**Author's Note:**

> A commission from tumblr!
> 
> AU: Swapfell
> 
> Pairing: Sans/OC
> 
> Kinks: Femme! Domme, bondage, breeding.

Sans wasn't too fond of most humans, honestly. Most of them were far too arrogant and self centered, usually ignoring the massive power difference between a monster and a human. If they were aware of this power difference, then they were rude and underestimated him. To him, it was like living Underground all over again, being forced to prove himself over and over to people who were inferior to him in all ways. Plus, there was a very strange breed of human that always thought he was a young child. Was he wearing stripes? No. Sometimes it became so much to handle, and his outbursts could become...violent. 

This was why he was hesitant to follow his human, the only competent one he'd ever met, while she went out and about running errands. She had woken him up by bouncing on top of him, her amber eyes crinkled in mischievous glee. He pushed at her soft stomach, trying to get her off his pelvis without using magic on her soul, or throwing her off the bed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, HUMAN?"

"I wanna go out today." She said, before flushing. "And I kinda tripped over one of your traps. Why do you set them up around our bed?"

"AMBUSHES ARE MOST COMMON WHEN YOU'RE ASLEEP." The human flipped onto her side, successfully giving him just enough breathing room. His phalanges curled around her fingers as they laid their, and he twisted around so he could look at her. "IF I HADN'T SET THAT TRAP, YOU WOULD HAVE CAPTURED ME, AND TRIED TO FORCE ME TO ATTEND YOUR OUTING."

"You don't wanna go?"

"NO."

The fingers of her other hand trailed up to his face, carefully tracing his mandible. "You don't want to spend time with your favorite human? I'm wounded." 

"AS YOU SHOULD BE. NO ONE CAN OUTSMART THE ILLUSTRIOUS SANS." His soul burned hot as her fingers trailed down to his cervical vertebrae, the finger nails scrapping against the sensitive bone. "AND ANYWAY, YOU'RE ALWAYS COMPLAINING ABOUT HOW I FOLLOW YOU EVERYWHERE. WOULDN'T YOU RATHER ME STAY HERE?"

"No." Her breath ghosted over his fangs, he could feel the electric buzz of his magic forming into a tongue. "I love you, dork. I just," Her face became a soft pink. "I wanted to spend time with you today. Normally we hang out with your brother, or Chara. I thought it'd be fun if just you and I did something. You know? There's plenty of time, I even got up at your absurd hour."

She leaned over him, pressing her soft chest into his face. His sockets narrowed, and he had to fight the urge to bite her. She was clearly setting him up for a challenge, trying to lure him out of the house, and to follow her just so he could steal touches from her body. And while this was an ingenious plan, he wouldn't sacrifice his sanity to do so. She would be back eventually, and he would pin her to the bed, forcing her to pay for her sins. He could see her now, her face flushed, brown hair spread out around her like a halo, and her chest heaving as her heart beat and breath picked up in anticipation for what he would give her. 

His day dreams were halted as she pulled herself back to her side of the bed, phone in hand. "It's almost seven, if we hurry, we could make it to the bus and get some breakfast."

His phalanges tightened around her fingers, and he grit his teeth. "FINE."

Her eyes lit up, and the skin around the edges crinkled in a way that betrayed just how happy she actually was. And while she rolled out of bed, humming some tune to herself while went to the closet. Her hips swayed to the tempo of her song, her shirt slipping over to her head and dropping carelessly to the floor, becoming a ball at her feet. Thin fingers trailed down her torso, until her thumbs stuck into the sides of her pants, and they slipped off her body, pooling to the floor. She turned to look back at him, an eyebrow raised. "You should get ready, don't you think?"

* * *

The human started off their outing by treating him to a meal at the diner down the street. He listened to the human prattle on about her work politics, the latest episode of that TV show she was always watching, and how happy she was that blue raspberry pancakes were back in season. He stabbed his own eggs, and opened his maw just enough to slip the food inside. He could never understand why the human liked coming here. He could make a far more superior food at home, stuff with less salt and grease, and more spices and substance. His thoughts halted when he caught sight of the human, her pink tongue peeking out between her lips, an arctic blue syrup staining her lips. His grip tightened on his fork, and his sockets narrowed as he watched her eat. Of course she was still teasing him, trying to get him to loose his composure in front of so many of stupid humans. 

And that wasn't even the last time she did it. 

All through out the day, her fingers would brush against his bones, just fluttering touches that allowed her fingernails to scrape against his bones. When they were entrenched in a crowd, and would hold him close, allowing him to guide her through the mass of people. When they had to board the bus to go across town, she ended up sitting in his lap, since neither of them could decide who needed to stand since there was only one seat open. By the time they were dragging themselves through a crowded flea market, Sans was thinking of all the ways he could tie the human to the bed, and pay her back for every transgression she had made so far. 

"Hey, Sans?"

"YES?" He dragged her away from a stand that was selling bone reconstructions of small animals. "DON'T LOOKS AT WEIRD THINGS LIKE THAT."

"They're only weird to you." She pointed out, before wondering closer to a stand full of polished semi-precious stones. "And I was going to ask if you were enjoying yourself. This time out? Was it better than sitting around the house and doing nothing?"

"YOU ASSUME WE WOULD BE DOING NOTHING."

She turned back to look at him, straightening out her dress, causing a hint of cleavage to peek from the sinfully low cut of her collar. "And what exactly did you want to do at home? Have another study session? It's summer! I mean," A dark blush began creeping onto her face. "sometimes we should do fun things too. Not that studying isn't fun, it can be, but getting out of our daily routine is kinda important. It just spices things up, you know?"

"Human."

"Yeah?"

"YOU SHOULD STOP READING POETRY." 

"Seriously?" He grabbed her hand, and began leading her to a lemonade stand that was across the street. They stood behind a short woman that had a toddler on her hip. "You can be a real jerk sometimes."

He grunted, and went up to the counter as the woman walked away with a bright yellow popsicle for the toddler. He ordered a lemonade for himself, and his human asked for a 'blue tropic' popsicle. Sans could feel his self control waning as she took a popsicle almost the exact same shade of his magic, and popped the tip into her mouth, giving a lewd suck. She stared at him as she continued sucking, and it took the annoyed cashier to tell him to kindly 'fuck off' for him to rip his gaze away from his human, and move them over to the picnic tables that were only a few feet away. "WAS THERE ANYTHING ELSE YOU WANTED TO DO?"

"Eh, not really." She licked up the melted drops that were beginning to leek down her hand. "We can go home, if you want. I'm just happy you went out with me. We can go back home and you can pick what we do next."

She barely had time to finish her sentence before he was pulling her up, and making his way to the parking lot. 

Revenge would be his.

* * *

You kicked off your shoes as you made your way into the house. Dragging Sans out of the house had been a success, and you were almost proud of yourself. The skeleton seemed to have a one track mind, and more often than not, he often stayed at home training or reading in his brother's study. He cooked for the three of them all the time, but that was probably the closet thing to 'relaxing' he did. Sometimes you could get him to watch movies, but it typically took so much prodding that it was a rare occurrence. No, teasing him and getting him out of bed had taken less work.

You were actually pretty proud of yourself! 

Normally you let Sans take the lead in anything sexual. It wasn't in your nature to be overtly dominate, but sometimes it was fun to get him riled up. A quick glance at your lover, and it was obvious all your work today had really been a success. His bones were flushed with arctic blue with his magic, and his movements were forceful, as if he was holding himself back as he shut and locked the front door. Your lips curled into a smile, and you made your way to the kitchen to go get yourself some lunch. The popsicle was good, but not enough to fill you up after a long day out. 

You opened up the fridge, and looked over the variety of pre-made meals Sans had cooked at the beginning of the week. You bent down, taking a green plastic container that had your name written on the the top. You stiffened as Sans wrapped his arms around your torso, his fangs nipping at the skin of your neck. "Did you honestly think I would not realize what you were doing, human?"

You sat up properly, letting him nibble from your neck all the way to your clavicle. "You wouldn't have left the house if I didn't otherwise." You twisted around in his arms, and pushed him back. "Just because we're home doesn't mean you get your reward." The utterly gob smacked look on his skull was an interesting sight. You wondered what else you could surprise him with, the thought causing you to become a bit bolder as you walked over to him. "If you want your reward, you need to earn it."

"SO THIS WAS YOUR GAME." Sans said. "I'LL ADMIT I'M SURPRISED, BUT DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN TAKE ME ON?"

That sounded like something a villain would say in one of those old magical girl anime Undyne and Alphys were always watching. You went to the counter top and hopped on it, and spread your legs. "Get to work, Monster."

Sans knelt before you, pulling back the dress enough to reveal the fact you'd forgone panties. Not something you would usually do, but you figured it would have been an interesting surprise once you both got home. "YOU DIRTY-"

You leaned forward and grabbed the back of his skull, forcing his nasal cavity to brush against your lower lips. "I said get to work."

He spread apart your lips and opened his jaws, revealing a long arctic blue tongue. Your hips jerked as his magic touched began to mercilessly thrash against your clit, the hum of magic and the stimulation sending shocks of pleasure down your spine. In practice it was no different than having a human eat you out, but the magic did so much more. It was like a vibrator was attached to his mouth, and with every sweep of his tongue against you pussy, you were dragged deeper into your lust. You hissed when he finally thrust his tongue inside you, swirling around the entrance, but going no deeper. 

"Did I say to tease me?"

"Human," His words came out clear despite his occupied mouth. "it was very alluring to see you in this new light, however," A wanton moan escaped your lips as he thrust his tongue deeper inside you, brushing up against that spot that had you tilting your head back and your toes curling. "I've been doing this much longer than you."

While his tongue wormed its way inside you, his fingers crept underneath your dress, and squeezed one of your breasts. You smacked his hand, but that did little to deter him as his phalanges dug into your flesh. You knew you would wind up with bruises, but you also knew he would take his time to heal them later. Your fingers dug against the tile counter top, and Sans had to stop your squirming with both hands on your hips. You whined when he finally removed his tongue, and licked at his fangs. "I didn't tell you to stop."

"I KNOW." You shrieked as you were tossed over his shoulder, your dress still pushed up, and two of his fingers now pumping inside your core. "I'VE SEEN YOU DANCE AROUND LIKE A SELF ABSORBED WHORE ALL DAY. NOW YOU WILL PAY FOR IT." 

He kicked open the bedroom door, and ripped his fingers out of your cunt, before tossing you onto the bed. You scrambled onto your knees, glaring at the skeleton as he pulled off his sweater, and tossed it into the basket. You crawled backwards as Sans crawled onto the bed, his grin downright sinful, and a promise of retribution making you shiver. When you back hit the headboard, you didn't have a chance to move away as he swooped down and kissed you, his tongue slipping between your lips, and diving into your mouth. It didn't take much for him win the short battle for dominance, but it was safe to say you won the war when a loud click echoed through the room. 

You grinned as Sans stared down at you, before tailing up to the hand that had been balanced against the headboard. Attached to the metal poles was a handcuff, one of magical design. "I thought I couldn't capture you?" The smell of ozone permeated through the air, and you couldn't help but smile as you watched him struggle. Those handcuffs were a gift from Alphys, in the case that you ever wanted to actually run things.  You gently pushed him down and straddled his hips. "Careful, don't hurt yourself."

He growled at you, even trying to bite you as you leaned down and kissed his clavicle. You slowly made your way down his ribs, the metallic tang of his magic on your tongue. You jolted up when you felt his free hand grab your hair, and tried to drag you back up. You ignored the slight burn of your scalp, letting your brown hair slip from his fingers. You gave him a cheeky smile, and unbuttoned his jeans, allowing a thick cock to spring loose. You hummed, and let your thumb round the head, before allowing your fingers to trail down to his base. You repeated the process a few times, grinning as Sans tried to grab you, but you always leaned back enough that his phalanges would just miss you. "It's okay Sans, I won't tease you."

You guided yourself onto his dick, hissing when he began to stretch your cunt, his magic thrumming against your walls. When you were finally seated fully on his cock, you sat there for a moment, enjoying the full feeling in your cunt, and the dark blush that had consumed Sans' face. You gently caressed his lower rung of ribs, causing him to growl and snap his fangs. He looked so cute like this, not begging, but struggling to take back the control he was so used to having. But you didn't give him a chance, sliding up his shaft, before pulling yourself down again. You rode him at a steady pace, your walls fluttering and attempting to pull him deeper every time you were fully hilted, pleasure shooting up and down your spine. Your hands clawed at your breasts, tugging at your pert nipples, giving you that familiar twinge of pain that was missing from this coupling. You were used to a little pain, bites along your neck, phalanges scratching your soft skin, and a soreness after your coupling that also left you feeling completely satisfied. 

You flinched when you heard the dull snap of metal, and then you felt yourself falling backwards. Sans stared down at you, his knees pinning trapping you on the bed, and his grin so wide you thought his skull would split. "My how the tables have turned, human." He raised his wrist, and you were surprised to see the handcuffs were still in place. "The handcuffs were magic, but the bed post sure as hell wasn't. You should have considered things more properly, human."

You weren't given a chance to reply as his fangs pressed against your lips, and he forced himself back inside your tight pussy. His pace was faster than yours, the grueling kind that allowed his pelvis to dig into your skin, constantly brushing against your G-spot, and bringing you over the edge with a cry of his name. However, he didn't stop, his eye lights lit with something that was darker than lust. He pulled himself out for a moment, and flipped you over onto your stomach and pushed your head into the blankets, before sheathing himself back again and continuing his pace. You could feel his scarred ribs digging into your back, opening up old cuts, and healing all over again thanks to the magic his bones were leaking. Skeletal fingers scrapped against your stomach, until he latched onto one of your breasts, and began pulling and pawing at the soft flesh, his other hand snaked downwards to the apex of your thighs, began rubbing at your clit. Your toes curled and you called his name again, your voice hoarse from all the screaming you'd done. 

"THAT'S RIGHT, CALL MY NAME." He spat. "I SHOULD PUNISH YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TODAY. MAYBE I SHOULD STOP RIGHT NOW, AND FINISH ON MY OWN." He ignored your whine as he pressed his face into your neck, his tongue laving against your neck. "PERHAPS BREEDING YOU WOULD BE A BETTER FIT. FILLING YOU UP WITH SO MUCH OF MY CUM THAT YOUR WOMB WILL SUPPORT MY CHILD." He growled as your walls squeezed down on him, and your orgasm crashed down on you again. You bit into the blanket, muffling your screams and hiding the blush on your face. "YOU LIKE THAT? YOU WANT ME TO GIVE YOU A WHOLE LITTER OF SKELETON CHILDREN? FINE, THEN TAKE IT ALL."

He hilted himself inside you, and you felt a hot liquid spurt against your walls. You let your body relax as he rocked his hips forward a few times, trying to get his cum as deep into you as possible. When his magic finally dispersed, he carefully flipped you onto you back, and assessed the damage he had caused. "It's not that bad," You said, pushing away the glowing hand trying to heal a dark purple bruise on your hip. "leave them for now."

"You're still trying to give me orders, human? Didn't you learn your lesson?"

You hum as you wrap you arms around his shoulders, and drag him down, pressing a kiss to his fangs. "Nope. Not at all." Your legs curled around his pelvis. "Why don't you give me some extra credit?" 

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, I think this was pretty good for my first time writing a female Domme? Well, she topped until the last second, really. XD
> 
> Know what never tops? My tumblr! http://nihilismpastry.tumblr.com/


End file.
